Silk to Velvet
by Dragon
Summary: What happens when two seishii find themselves tied up, tied down, ridden hard... *ahem*, I mean, and at the mercy of a really strange author and her manipulations?


By: Dragon-chan and En-chan (Dragon-Death Productions)  
  
Authors Notes: The muses hated us for this one. It's OOC, and honestly, just silly. But, then, they don't have to like us. They just have to follow the script.  
  
Warnings: Sex. Random bondage, and kinky things mentioned in passing.  
  
~*Silk to Velvet*~  
  
A Dragon-Death Production  
  
Chichiri found himself wearing only his pants, chained to a wall in a cellar. The monk had no idea how he had gotten there. Quickly he realized he was gagged. "Mgffffsh, noph daghh!" (translation: Mmpphh no da!) Giving up struggling, he realized that he couldn't escape and looked around. Next to him was Tasuki, also only in pants.  
  
"Took you long enough. I was getting fucking bored, waiting for you to wake up," Tasuki commented.  
  
"Whpfffff arrrghntt yphg gagfhred, noph daghh?" asked Chichiri. (Translation: Why aren't you gagged no da?)  
  
Tasuki shrugged as much as he could against his bonds. "Because," he gulped, "Saki-chan, the director, said she wanted me to have my mouth available for usage.... and she likes my fangs." He groaned, "Fan-girls…" Both men looked up as a loud bang sounded, the door slammed shut. They recoiled, seeing Tamahome bounding down the stairs, dressed entirely in tight, black leather, and wearing a dog collar. He was carrying a large purple trunk on his shoulders, and set it down in the middle of the room, leaving with a wink at Tasuki and a blown kiss at Chichiri. The two Seishi could only stare at each other, wondering what happened to their companion and curious as to what was in the trunk. The two men looked up as another loud bang sounded, signaling as the door opened and closed once more.  
  
Nuriko bounced down the stairs wearing much the same thing as Tamahome, but with pieces of white lace showing in various places. He sauntered up to Chichiri and ungagged him, then happily skipped out. "Daa! Thank Suzaku! They finally took that thing out of my mouth, no da!" Chichiri laughed, relieved.  
  
"I wouldn't be so happy," Tasuki warned, "apparently they want to use your mouth too, and after what we just saw of Tamahome and Nuriko, I'm freaking scared... is Taits-kun really letting this happen?"  
  
Taits-kun's voice came from thin air, "Yes... Saki-chan is a nice girl. She got rid of those annoying Nyan nyans for me." A small cry of 'Heal heal' was quickly ended with a scream of intense pain, and a maniacal laugh. Tasuki groaned and Chichiri caught himself thinking about just how cute Tasuki's fangs were when he groaned... and just how cute his groans were, too!  
  
The red-head noticed his friend blush. "What's wrong, Chiri-san?"  
  
Chichiri quickly snapped out of his daze. "Uh… Nothing, Tasuki-san no da," he said. 'He called me Chiri-san no da! How cute no da,' Chichiri thought, and sighed a little, catching himself again. 'What am I doing no da?! Tasuki is only a friend no da!'  
  
Unaware that he was the subject of his friend's thoughts, Tasuki inquired, "are.... you okay, Chiri-san?" The bandit was suprised to see his friend blush fiercely.  
  
"H-hai no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. The door opened again. Hotohori happily bounced in, only wearing very skimpy leather shorts, which were made to draw the beholder's eyes to his powerful physique. He stopped for a moment and pulled out a mirror, made a brief narcissistic comment on his own beauty and then pulled out his sword. The Emperor gave the nervous seishii an innocent smile and lay the flat of the blade on Chichiri's stomach, moving it languidly down the other man's torso. With lightning speed, Hotohori cut off Chichiri's pants, the parts of which floated to the floor, soon followed by Tasuki's. He commented on his beauty again, then on how cute they looked in their underwear, then happily bounced out, to do something to Nuriko that neither of the captives were going to think about. Both boys were flushed by that time.  
  
Tasuki frowned. "Not Tamahome, not Nuriko, not even freaking Hotohori.... I wonder…"  
  
Finding himself staring at his friend, admiring his build, Chichiri frowned as well. He shook his head, letting his large bangs fall in his face. "There are still lots of people left, Tasuki-san no da." As if to prove his point, the door opened, and Suboshi, Amiboshi and Nakago strolled in, wearing red leather. Suboshi glanced at the prisoners, giggling a little, and coloring a lot, then unlocked the trunk. Inside were many peculiar odds and ends, on top, however, were several brands of lubricant.  
  
Amiboshi snickered at Suboshi's reaction to the prisoners, noting his brother's reddening  
  
face. He skipped up to Tasuki and ran a finger over the contours of his chest. The bandit was unable to stifle a small groan of pleasure as Amiboshi massaged the sensitive skin of his nipples. "He's kinda cute, don't you think, Suboshi?" Amiboshi giggled to his twin. They turned and nodded at Nakago, then skipped out.  
  
Nakago raised one eyebrow, surveying the pair, stifled a mischievous chuckle and walked up to  
  
Chichiri. He stroked the short blue hair framing Chichiri's face. The monk blushed again, unable to resist nuzzling the large, warm hand next to his cheek. The golden-haired general smiled. "Saki-chan was right... you two are perfect for this." With that he sauntered out as well.  
  
Gulping, Chichiri realized he had been aroused by the blonde, his fellow seishii observing the same thing of himself concerning the gentle touches of Amiboshi. "So… What the hell do you think that was about, Chiri-san?" Tasuki hoped to Suzaku his friend knew.  
  
"Maybe its going to be Miaka... or Yui....daa…" Chichiri said unenthusiastically, "or maybe she's just going to have us sit here, being tormented by all this until we crack no da." Tasuki looked down and realized his friend was aroused so much it looked like it hurt. Since Chichiri was pretending he didn't feel it, Tasuki tried to pretend he hadn't noticed it.  
  
"I know Saki-chan..." Tasuki growled, "and she may force us have girls...or…" he scowled. The bandit gasped, wide-eyed, "you... you don't think it could be Chiriko or Ashitare, do you? That's just beyond fucking sick!"  
  
The monk swallowed hard. "I hope not no da...."  
  
The door opened and Saki-chan skipped cheerfully into the room, keyboard in hand. "Hi boys!" she greeted her two prisoners.  
  
The bound seishii blanched "It... its a.... A SELF-INSERTION LEMON?!!!" Chichiri looked more afraid than he ever had before.  
  
Tasuki recovered first, and snarled, "BITCH!! AMA!! You... you.... How fucking DARE you!"  
  
Saki-chan seemed non-plussed by their reactions. "Don't worry, sugar! I won't hurt you... much. Besides, it's not a self-insertion... I'm just making a cameo."  
  
Chichiri lifted an eyebrow, his mask mimicking the motion perfectly. "So.... you're NOT gonna torture us...?" He squirmed a little and Tasuki had a hard time pretending that he didn't know what was wrong with his friend.  
  
The director grinned at her captives. "You sound disappointed Chichiri- san, but don't worry, you'll both be satisfied." She grinned evilly. "I just wanted to make some modifications, that's all." Saki-chan bent over her laptop and began typing rapidly.  
  
Both boys were no longer in chains, but also found themselves unable to move. They regained their strength as Saki-chan quickly hopped out the door, locking it behind her. Tasuki blinked. "Why do you think she let us out of those damn chains?" he asked, faintly suprised.  
  
"Daa…I don't know... but she locked the door no da... that means...." The monk looked at his friend gasped, and blushed worse than before, squirming, trying to release some of the pulsing tightness he was feeling.  
  
Face burning, Tasuki caught on, blushing just as violently as Chichiri. He pretended he still had no clue what Chichiri was talking about. "Means what, Chiri-san? Oro, I wanna know what else is in that fucking box... what about you?"  
  
Despite having a hard time believing his friend was so ditzy, Chichiri looked into Tasuki's emerald eyes, and forgot the potential dangers just long enough to agree. "Hai, Tasuki-san no da," Chichiri smiled shyly at the bandit. They crawled over to the large trunk in the center of the room, and began rummaging through it, tossing all sorts of things behind them (lubricants,  
  
dildos, whips, handcuffs, ect.). When he drew out a pair of red thong underwear, Chichiri turned a bright shade of pink. Tasuki glanced over at his friend, laughed quietly, and caught himself thinking how cute his friend would be wearing the small piece of silk in his hand. Nervously, Chichiri tossed the underwear behind him as he noticed the odd, slightly dreamy look on Tasuki's face.  
  
Tasuki's eyes glittered and he smiled, moving a little closer to his friend. "What other stuff do you have over here?" Tasuki barely glanced at the trunk, having eyes only for Chichiri.  
  
The pink in the monk's cheeks did not fade, as he felt his friend's warm breath on his neck. "Not much like that, Tasuki-san no da. What about you?"  
  
"You don't have to call me ' Tasuki-san'... I mean... you ARE one of my best friends and  
  
all." Tasuki breathed lightly on the older man's neck, making Chichiri shiver in expectation. He edged a little closer, peering down into the trunk. Tasuki examined the contents of the box and pulled out a madonna cone-bra. His eyes got wide. "Where does Saki-chan get these ideas?" He  
  
shook his head and threw it behind him. Chuckling at the look on Tasuki's face when he saw the bra, Chichiri started digging again as well. The two men sifted through all the strangely arousing objects in the trunk, and found an old copy of Yaoi Weekly, a wonderful little magazine that Nuriko likes to read. Both reached for the magazine, and Chichiri looked up, surprised, when Tasuki's hand rested on his own.  
  
Tasuki gazed at Chichiri, the same shocked expression on his face. They were so close  
  
that their noses touched. Tasuki's hand did not leave Chichiri's, both boys having frozen in  
  
place. Tasuki and Chichiri both leaned in slightly, expecting the other to do the opposite,  
  
and their lips connected, silk to velvet, causing a thrill of excitement to run through them. Tasuki continued the 'accidental' kiss, gently pushing his friend to the floor. Chichiri opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, and Tasuki's tongue darted inside, like a thief darting out to capture a wonderful treasure. Chichiri wanted to push the red-haired boy off of him, tell him to get his control, but he found his own control deserting him, and discovered himself kissing  
  
back, his tongue stroking Tasuki's, with his fingers curling through Tasuki's silken mop of  
  
red hair. The bandit's hands wandered, stroking the muscles of Chichiri's chest, prodding and  
  
playing gently with his hardened nipples. He was reveling in the little groans of the  
  
blue-haired monk. He nibbled Chichiri's lower lip playfully with his small fangs, while  
  
stroking his friend's back. He nibbled his monk's earlobes, and kissed down his neck, nibbling sensitive spots, causing the older of the two to gasp and moan, encouraging him to do more. Tasuki's strong hands were now stroking the monk's well built rear, and the monk's fingers were digging into the muscles of his back. His hands floated back up to the monk's back, as his lips and fangs progressed downwards to Chichiri's nipples. The monk was lost in a state of ecstasy as Tasuki did amazing things to Chichiri's senses. Every nerve in his body wanted Tasuki, and he felt proof of Tasuki's identical desire for him pressing into the inside of his leg. Moans echoed through the room, belonging to both the red-head and the monk. Chichiri pulled Tasuki's lips back up to his own, now hungering for more of the intoxicating taste that was uniquely Tasuki. This action caused their hips to grind together, producing a loud moan from Tasuki and a gasp from Chichiri. The two continued this grinding action, in tight, rolling circles. The moans that came from the cellar echoed throughout the house, causing Saki-chan, in the dining room, to giggle as she typed away, the keys clacking wildly. Chichiri again pulled his lover to him, tasting and kissing his lips and neck. Tasuki's eyes were filled with love for the older man underneath him as they simply watched each other, continuing the grinding motion. Tasuki was close, so very, very close. His moans grew louder, and so did Chichiri's. He was almost there...almost...  
  
"CHIRI-SAN!" Tasuki's eyes were as wide as saucers. His body was covered in sweat and he was trembling violently. "that... same... dream," Tasuki felt a warm dampness soak through the sheets, "GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled. Chichiri ran into the room and turned on the light. Neither one could breathe. Tasuki huddled in a corner rocking back and forth, mumbling one thing over and over. Chichiri walked to his friend, " What is wrong, no da?" Concerned, he sat on the edge of the bed, and put his arms around Tasuki.  
  
The other seishii looked up, his green eyes were huge, as he breathed the words for only the monk to hear. " I... I love you, Chiri-san.... I love you." 


End file.
